


Blackout

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Prompt fill for Vorcha Girl, who gave me a choice of pairings and a choice between Blackout or Disaster. Here’s Blackout. Will aim to do Disaster too, asap. :)





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Vorcha Girl, who gave me a choice of pairings and a choice between Blackout or Disaster. Here’s Blackout. Will aim to do Disaster too, asap. :)

“Slow down,” he pants into her mouth, even as a pitched whine rises in his chest, rumbling against her breastbone. Jane moves on top of him, no sign she’s heard his plea, motions confined by the tight space, her cunt barely taking half of his cock.

 

A thin layer of condensation fogs up the windows of the Mako. Breaths hurried, bodies in heat, adrenaline spiked by battle and survival. It’s a rare moment, the Normandy planet-side. The pitch black of a power outage, sinking everyone and everything into a stranger and quiet reality suspension, is even rarer. Joker’s probably losing his shit over malfunctioning backup power supplies but since Garrus dragged her into the Mako, insulating them from interference, Jane can’t bring herself to go help the recovery efforts. Oh, the guilt is eating at her insides, make no mistake about it, clear in the quick drop of her hips on his cock, eager for release, but so is arousal, skin flushed and eyes glossy.

 

Garrus smells both on her, the ever-tricky balance between responsibility and indulgence a line he’s learned to recognise in her quite often. He shushes her, forehead close to hers, until her hips slow down and her breath quiets. Eyes closed, he holds her tight, hands anchored across her back. “Shh,” he whispers into the skin of her neck, licking the light sweat that beads on the surface. “Let me love you.”

 

The give of her hard body is gradual, but soon her thighs relax around his waist, her ankles at his back, her cunt now gloriously wrapped around him, buried deep inside her. One arm supports her back, holding her weight, just room enough to bend his head to taste and tease her breasts. His other hand slips between their bodies, where they’re both slick and hot. His thumb finds purchase on her clit, rubs with swipes and circles, rewarded with breathy moans of yes, yes, yes, which make his senses sing with pride. She doesn’t need to hurry towards release now; the snap of his hips starts slow, relishing the acceptance of her body, and works up to hard, focused thrusts, brutal if not for their joint lubrication. Jane comes first, the fluttering waves of her orgasm triggering his, an experience that is always a little longer than hers and leaves her trembling in his arms.

 

Eyes bright in the surrounding blackout, he holds her close, whispering his love in her ear. He’ll own up later about the bug he put in the electrical system, buy Joker some good brandy for the trouble. He needed Jane and Shepard needed a break. Desperate times, desperate measures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, much love to all. And please, check out the rest of the collection - there are so many talented writers and so many interesting- not to mention hot - stories out this month. <3


End file.
